The Secret Beneath The Stairs
by ViciousStar
Summary: The trio seeks yet another adventure to find out how _____ was murdered. They realize that the future will be based on past mistakes and mischief. Harry can no longer trust anyone when he finds out the truth about himself. Goodbye to some Hello to many.
1. Goodbye Dursleys

Harry lay awake in bed waiting for 3:00 to arrive. He would be off to Hogwarts sooner than expected. He was delighted of course by this, but very curious indeed. Over and over he reread the letter Dumbledore had sent him the previous week. It read:  
  
Harry,  
I'm happy to say that you will be arriving to Hogwarts early this year. I will meet you in my office this coming Wednesday. The password is Lemonhead mind you. Hagrid will be at the Dursleys to fetch you around 3:00. I'm sorry to say that the reason you're coming to Hogwarts may not be what you expect. Good Luck with the Dursleys. I'm sure they'll have no problem sending you off to school early.   
Albus Dumbledore   
  
Harry didn't know what to expect. He'd never received an owl from Dumbledore telling him to arrive at Hogwarts sooner than expected. Harry had no complaints, he was thrilled. He sat up straight  
nearly tumbling over in bed when his watch beeped 3:00. He grabbed his trunk of supplies and and hurried down the stairs. This was difficult with the trunk being heavy and all. Harry pushed the trunk toward the door, sat on it; and waited impatiently. If only Hagrid would hurry. Sooner than hoped for Dudley Dursley appeared from the living room.   
  
"Hello Harry." he panted.   
  
Harry looked at Dudley with a cold gleam that was rarely seen in his sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Mum says your to go out the backdoor. She doesn't want anyone seeing you. You are an embarresment you know."  
  
"Course I am Dudley."   
  
"Don't mouth off to me or I'll punch you in the bloody head."  
  
"You know," Harry said thoughtfully. "I can't do spells away from Hogwarts, but I can while I'm there. I can put a hex on you Dud while I'm at Hogwarts. You wait."  
  
With that Dudley ran back into the living room screaming in horror.  
  
A moment later Harry heard a thud. He opened the door to see Hagrid.  
  
"Head to the back." Harry whisperd. "The Dursleys will go insane if I leave through the front door."  
  
"Blimey Harry havn't they had enough with telling us Wizards what to do?" Then Hagrid pushed Harry out of the way grabbed his trunk and headed for the fire place.   
  
"Floo Powder?" Harry asked.  
  
"Course"  
  
"But Hagrid." Harry stated. "The Dursley's have blocked it off."  
  
"Aye. We'll just haft ter unblock it then won' we?"  
  
Hagrid stepped into the living room and pulled his umbrella from beneath his arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't." sneered Vernon Dursley. "I've done this for a reason. You won't go causing ruckus in my house again. Not this time."  
  
Usually Hagrid would respond to Vernon but he thought better of it. He'd just finished removing the wood from the fireplace when Harry removed some floo powder from his trunk.   
  
"Hogwarts!" Hagrid yelped and Harry did the same. Within moments the two arrived in Hogwarts.   
  
"I'll take yer trunk to the dormitories and you can go on ahead to see Dumbledore." Hagrid motioned to the corridor on the left. "I imagine he's got important business for you."  
  
Harry set off to see Dumbledore. As excited as he was, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and restless. The walls of Hogwarts looked extreamly different; and Harry couldn't help but feel that he'd never been here. Although he knew where he was going he felt lost. His heart began pounding and his palms filled with sweat. All of a sudden his scar burned.   
  
"Arag!"  
  
Harry screamed. He thrust his hand on his forhead and waited for the burning to stop. Then something unusual occured, something that Harry never experienced before, the burning began to feel sensational. His whole body felt as though he'd plunged into a warm bubble bath. Harry leaned against a wall, and pinched himself in the arm. A terrible thought ran through his head.  
  
"A nevermind it Harry." he thought aloud. "Impossible."  
  
Harry came to the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office. Something was different about the gargoyle though, he looked extreamly happy. His stone cold face was now a bright shade of pink and grinning.   
  
"Odd." Harry said aloud. "Very odd."  
"Lemonhead." Harry remarked to the gargoyle.  
  
With that the gargolyes grinning face slowly turned very sour and he opened for Harry.  
  
"Thanx."  
  
Harry followed the stairs up to Dumbledores office and knocked on the large now Silver door. It had little stars and moons carved into it.   
  
"Ah Harry, do come in." Dumbledore chimed. "I've been waiting to speak with you. Please sit down. I've got exciting news for you Harry and I wanted you to find out as soon as I heard, but we had to wait for the right moment."  
  
"Alright then." Harry remarked. "Do tell."  
  
"Ah yes indeed." Dumbledore's face was aglow. His eyes were twinkling now more then ever before. His long white beard seemed to twinkle and curl too! "He's been cleared Harry."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked. "Cleared? What? I'm sorry Professor, but I've the slightest idea what you're talking about."  
  
All Dumbledore could do was laugh. He then clapped his hands and his cupboard door opned. There lay a puppy looking very lifeless. He was only asleep. Harry knew immediatly what was going on.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry screeched.  
  
With that the dog jumped to his feet and trasformed into a very lifelike form.  
  
"But, how did you."  
  
"Nevermind Harry." Sirius chortled. "It's a long story and we've a long day ahead."  
  
Dumbledore motioned something to Sirius; the twinkling even brighter in his eye.  
  
"Ah but of course. I almost forgot." Sirius then hugged Harry and said "You're moving in with me Harry."  
  
Harry's face turned from a sourpuss look to an overexcited Oliver Wood.  
  
"You're Kidding?" Harry gasped. But Sirius and Dumbledore were far from kidding.  
  
"I've already noted the Dursleys and I've got the little thing you had. You'll move in at once." Dumbledore stated.  
  
Harry then went to find Hagrid the good news. Sirius and Dumbledore were going to invite Hermione and Ron to visit with Harry in his knew home. Harry never had visitors before. Harry walked down the corridor and out into the Great Hall. He thought Hagrid might be there. But what Harry found wasn't at all what he expected. Lying lifeless on the floor was a great big man. A giant some would say, but a heart of gold. Rubeus Hagrid was dead. 


	2. Concoctions

I'm glad you all enjoyed my first chapter. I didn't leave you hanging for long. I won't do that. Hopefully. Please keep leaving reviews with anything you'd like to say! :) thanx to all. Thanx to JK for the characters and such. yay!  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry whimpered. "No, No, No, it can't be." Harry rushed toward the motionless figure on the floor. He shook him, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh Hagrid please, you can't be..."  
  
"Dead!" The bone-chilling voice finished Harry's sentance for him. Harry shiverd and jumped at the sound only to see Filch.  
  
"What did you do to him Potter? What happned go get Dumbledore. He won't be at all pleased with you."  
  
"But I.."  
  
"Damn you Potter Go!" Filch bellowed.  
  
Harry scampered to his feet and took off toward Dumbledore's office. Whiping tears from his face and shaking at the knees he managed to get out the words *Lemondrop* The gargoyle once again opened for Harry and he ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore. He reached the silver door and barged in.  
  
"Harry!" Dumbledore looked surprised at Harry's lack of manners. "What on Earth is the matter?"  
  
Harry was breathless and nauseous. He could barely speak.  
  
"Hagrid... dead... Great Hall..." managed to slip through his quivering lips.  
  
*gasp* At these words Dumbledore was off to the Great Hall Harry close behind. He seen the motionless figure on the floor and knelt down beside him. He grabbed one of Hagrid's gigantic hands and felt for a pulse. Nothing. The look on Dumbledore's face would have made anyone mourn. His eyes began to water.. as he took of his specs and wiped his eyes. He was speechless. Harry lay beside Hagrid and began to sob harder than ever. Dumbledore needed to pull himself together. "Go get Snape Harry." As Harry attempted to follow the Headmasters request.. a cold voice replied. "I'm already here."  
  
"Snape you know what to do, and please hurry. There's little time."  
  
Within moments Snape returned to the Great Hall with a small beaker in his pale bony hands. Dumbledore reached for the bottle, and Snape gave it to him. He took the cork out and opened Hagrids mouth.  
  
"Are you absolutly sure it works on 1/2 Giants?" Dumbledore calmly asked.  
  
"Yes but there are side effects. Perhaps you should let it go Albus?" Snape remarked.  
  
"Perhaps so. But... then we'll never know will we?" Dumbledore was now calmer than before. You could almost see the twinkle in his eye again.  
  
He poured the concoction into Hagrids mouth and waited. Harry thought maybe this would bring him back to life, but he could have never been more wrong. Hagrids body began to rise and stopped at about 4 feet from the ground. A shimmering gold light appeard around him followed by a glistening silver ribbon. The body then began to dissapearing. Harry shrieked and Dumbledore held out a hand motioning Harry's silence. Soon enough there was nothing left but a heart.  
  
"W-W-What just happned?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry what you are about to witness is not to be repeated to anyone!" Dumbledore's voice became a stern but gentle plee. Harry would never go against Dumbledore's wishes if he knew it to be important.  
  
Dumbledore picked up the beating heart and lay it on a table.  
  
"Wen Mih Ekam Efil Sevresed Nam Siht" Dumbledore chanted.  
  
"Stand back Potter." Snapes voice was heard through the chanting. Harry listend. He wasn't at all fond of Snape but now was not the time for arguing. All of a sudden Red Light Filled the room and a shadowed figure appeared on the table where the body had been.  
  
~*~  
  
"Brrinnnnnng" "Brrinnnnng" The loud ringing from the telephone awoke Hermione Granger.  
  
"What on.. oh for Heaven's Sake." Hermione murmerd. She ran downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Hermione? Is that you? Am I using this thing right? Can you hear me? Hello?" Ron's voice could be heard from the other end of the receiver.  
  
"Dammit Ron I can hear you. Quiet down a little. You've been calling me like crazy ever since I taught you how to use a telephone."  
  
"Sorry." Ron replied. "Dad's been wanting me to show him how to use one forever. Did you get yer owl from Harry yet? Are you going to go see him?"  
  
"Course I did, and why yes, yes I am going to see him. You are as well?"  
  
"Yep, I'll meet you in Diagon Alley around 1:30? Is that too early for muggles?"  
  
"No fine fine, my parents will be fine with it." "Good then. Well goodbye Hermione."  
  
"Goodbye Ron."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry watched endlessly as the shadow figure rose from the table it began to fill with color, then bones, blood, and, flesh. This took several moments and at once Dumbledore rushed to the table. Harry stepped closer to get a better look but Snape pushed him back. Dumbledore turned to them both and smiled. "Alas. It has worked Severus. Re-Birth. He's beautiful."  
  
"Re-Birth." Harry said aloud. "Do you mean to tell me that the baby in your arms is... is Hagrid?" He said helplessly.  
  
"Of course it is Harry." Dumbledore chimed. By tomorrow he'll be 15 and the next day 30 and the next day he'll be his same old age again." Dumbledore was the only one who seemed delighted by the matter.  
  
"Albus this seems like nothing of the sort you would do. May I remind you there will be side effects." Snape said disgusted.  
  
"Severus I need no reminder. I shall place Rubeus in Minerva's care. She's always been good with children. Hagrid will be himself in no time but only for the short time we need him. Then he well join his parents."  
  
"His parents are dead aren't they professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only time will tell Harry. Only time will tell."  
  
Sorrie for a little bore. but believe me the next chapter will shock you. probably not what you expect. let me know what you all think :") 


End file.
